paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Fight Fire
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Fight Fire." Review Title Card: Has Marshall on it with his “silly” pose with a standard background and font. Analysis: Makes sense with the episode title. Scene 1: Marshall looks prepared, with Chase in the background starting Marshall for a race. The pups are all cheering Marshall on as he hops over some fences, and trips on the last one, and rolls and bounces over some tires set up. Rubble mentions that he believes Marshall can win. Marshall then approaches a bucket, and he has to spray the bucket until it becomes full of water. He then runs towards the bucket, and trips, and lands on the ground with the bucket over his head. The pups cheer him on as he looses confidence. Chase notices that time is running out, as Cali is pointed out to be in a tree, as a play for practice. Marshall gets his truck, and backs up toward the tree. But hits one of the branches as he puts his ladder up too high. As he’s reaching for Cali, he falls where the ladder would have been (but it wasn’t as he broke it on that branch). Cali jumps down, and jumps on his head, and walks off. The pups come over to ask if he’s OK, as Marshall says he won’t be able to break the record in his condition. Ryder, from the Lookout, notices Marshall sad, and the pups surrounding him. He then calls them to the Lookout. As Marshall is running toward the elevator, his hat covers his eyes, and eventually falls off his head, as his hat then falls on the ground, in which he lands on it, sending him into the elevator. He says “I’m good”, as the pups laugh to end the scene. Analysis: **1/2, The buildup is there. There wasn’t anything OVER THE TOP, but this scene wasn’t cringeworthy, so that’s good. Marshall’s voice actor is awesome, god do I miss season 1. Lookout: Rocky is needed to look for something to fix Marshall’s ladder. Marshall is needed to do his best in the competition. Zuma, Rubble, Chase, and Skye are all needed to cheer Marshall on at the competition. Scene 2: Rocky is driving on the lawn, as he says “PAW Patrol, we’re on a...oh, we’re here.” Good line. He then starts to look for something to fix the ladder in his truck. He then finds a broom, as he says the stick will work to fix the rungs on the ladder. Analysis: *1/2, Hard to rate something that is so short. Rocky’s line was good though, so there’s that. Scene 3: Rocky finishes fixing the ladder, as Ryder gets a call from Mayor Goodway, asking where Marshall is. Rocky says that Marshall is all good to go, as Ryder calls Chase asking for a police escort. Analysis: *, Gosh the Final Analysis Rating will be low for this episode. Scene 4: Ryder, Chase, and Marshall are driving into the city, as Chase puts down cones in front of Mr. Porter’s restaurant. A few residents, Mr. Porter and Alex are all standing on at a curb cheering Marshall on as he makes his way to City Hall. Alex drags Mr. Porter to the competition to end the scene. Analysis: **, I love Chase’s voice actor in season 1, he just clicked. Expect Alex to be a big part of the episode later on, judging on how this scene just played out. Scene 5: The camera guy for “Hello, Adventure Bay!” asks where Marshall is, as he appears. The Mayor opens up HAB, explaining what is going to happen. “Do my best, and forget the rest”, Marshall says as the competition is nearing its starting point. That’s a great line. Marshall has to go through a course and ring the bell at City Hall in less than 10 minutes. He jumps over a few poles on the ground, and gets his feet stuck in some tires, but escapes quickly. He then gets into his truck. and does the rescue portion of the course, successfully. He then has to drive to the beach, where he has to put out some fake fire. As the camera man is walking backwards to catch all of Marshall, he knocks over a lighting pole, which makes the Lifeguard stand catch fire. Marshall immediately gets his hose out and puts out the fire. I guess 5 and a half minutes have passed now. Marshall then has to drive to City Hall to ring the bell, which he does. He asks if he broke the record, which the Mayor says that Marshall is 1 minute late. The pups all say that Marshall did a good job, as the Mayor gives Marshall an award for putting out that fire even though it costed him the record. Everyone congratulates Marshall, as Ryder says that this calls for a celebration. Marshall is seen circling the area around City Hall, everyone cheers for him. Analysis: ***, The Mayor’s speech was an awesome segment. Other than that, this scene was decent. Nothing stands out too much, but this just shows that the people of Adventure Bay are completely helpless. They can’t even put out a small fire by themselves! Scene 6: The pups are all watching a playback of the competition, as Rubble says that he is entering the upcoming competition for Fastest Construction Pup. The pups follow Rubble out of the Lookout, as Marshall trips following them, and says “I’m good!” This ends the scene. Analysis: **, Marshall’s line is always good, and Rubble entering that competition was funny. I wasn’t expecting that to end the scene. Final Analysis I'll give it a 3.5 out of 10. That makes this episode the lowest rated episode, where it belongs. There was no really no good lines, and there was nothing that was extremely interesting in this episode. This would turn out to be 1 of Marshall's many featured episodes (Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone, Pups Save a Basketball Game, and Pups Save a Friend being the others), and this one is the worst in my opinion. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Marshall - This was his first featured episode, and his Voice Actor lived up to the expectations. 2. "Hello, Adventure Bay!" Camera Guy - There's literally no one else who was awesome in this episode, so he gets a spot. 3. Rocky - Gave a good line, but other than that, he's here to fill a spot. Stats Season 1 High: Pups in a Fog & Pup Pup Goose (7.5) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.479 First Responders List '''Bold '''indicates the pups first called in this episode. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode